Tudo acontece, eventualmente
by Mandis
Summary: Brennan e Booth analisam as coisas ocorridas entre eles durante a investigação. Pós 5x01...


**Título: **Tudo acontece, eventualmente...  
**Autora: **Mandis  
**Beta-Reader: **JaqB  
**Categoria: **Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu te amo", Season 5, POV Brennan e POV Booth  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Advertências: **episódio 5x01(logo depois que acaba o epi)  
**Capítulos: **1  
**Completa: **[x]Sim []Não  
**Resumo: **Brennan e Booth analisam as coisas ocorridas entre eles durante a investigação.  
**Dedicatória: **Então, esqueci de por antes , mas vai agora... essa fic é meu presente de AS pra MaryBlack, Mary, espero q vc goste

**POV Brennan**

Eu cheguei em casa ainda um pouco em estado de choque com o que tinha acontecido. Estava assustada com a reação do Booth ao palhaço, era como se por um momento ele não fosse o Booth que eu conheço, meu parceiro, a pessoa em quem eu mais confio, que me salvou tantas vezes, inclusive poucos dias atrás. Mas o que mais me assustou foi o que veio depois do palhaço. A forma como ele falou que me amava não indicava um amor de amigo. Eu posso não saber ler as pessoas muito bem, mas ele eu conheço e algo me diz que não era só ao sentimento entre amigos que ele estava se referindo.

Mas eu estou sendo irracional, desde quando eu uso a expressão "algo me diz"? Talvez a fisionomia séria do rosto dele me fez pensar assim. É, foi isso. Mas se ele disse que me amava como uma amiga então foi isso o que ele quis dizer. Interpretar outros significados no que os outros dizem não é o que eu faço, eu não interpreto, eu chego à conclusões baseadas em provas concretas e Booth sabe disso. Ele sabe que eu não vou ficar analisando o que ele me disser. Bem, é isso o que eu estou fazendo, mas só porque eu estou preocupada com ele, com a recuperação dele. Ele tem estado diferente desde a cirurgia. Toda a história do sonho estar de alguma forma conectada ao livro que eu estava lendo para ele é normal, afinal é comprovado cientificamente que pessoas em estado vegetativo ouvem o que se passa ao seu redor, então não seria incomum que alguém recém operado de tumor no cérebro confundisse sonho com realidade.

É mais provável que o que está me incomodando é o que eu senti quando ele disse aquilo. É como se uma parte de mim quisesse que ele tivesse me beijado e não se explicado. Mas outra parte me dizia que não podia ser, que nós somos só parceiros, que há uma linha que não podemos atravessar. Por um momento, uma fração de segundos, eu quis pular no pescoço dele e dizer que sentia o mesmo. Mas eu hesitei e ele continuou. Tudo o que me restou foi dizer que também o amava como amigo e dar um soquinho em seu ombro. Ele pareceu desapontado nesse momento, mas foi tão rápido que eu nem pude ter certeza de que aconteceu. Só o que me restou foi fingir que isso não aconteceu o resto da noite.

Por um momento pensei ter esquecido, mas então Avalon disse aquelas coisas e tive a sensação de que tinha a ver com Booth e eu, e que ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas ele me disse que não. Agora até "sensações" eu tenho. Realmente, essa convivência diária com Booth me fez mudar muito. E tenho que admitir que para melhor.

O resto da noite foi como um borrão. Fomos beber, comemorar o encerramento do caso, mesmo que não da melhor forma. Ele me trouxe até em casa, mesmo que eu tenha insistido que poderia pegar um táxi, mas ele fez questão, foi superprotetor como sempre. Algumas coisas realmente não mudam. E nem devem mudar. Mas lá no fundo eu gostaria que a minha relação com ele mudasse. Que eu deixasse de ser a parceira e amiga para ser algo mais, mesmo sabendo que isso seria profissionalmente errado e talvez emocionalmente catastrófico. Enfim, quem sabe? Como disse Avalon "Tudo acontece, eventualmente". 

**POV Booth**

Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu finalmente disse a ela e depois me corrigi. Não é amor de amigo o que eu sinto. É o amor que um homem sente pela mulher com quem quer passar o resto da vida. Eu sei muito bem disso. Mas naquela hora, depois da coisa com o palhaço, me lembrei do que Sweets disse sobre meu cérebro, sobre esse sentimento ser efeito da cirurgia e temporário e também sobre o que Cam falou. Eu não poderia suportar ver a minha Bones sofrer, ainda mais por minha causa. E eu sei que se eu atravessar todas as barreiras que ela colocou em torno dela depois do desaparecimento dos pais e mudar de idéia, ela nunca mais vai deixar ninguém fazer isso. Já seria difícil pra eu fazer isso agora, para alguém fazer o mesmo no futuro, depois de duas decepções, seria impossível. E ela não merece isso, não merece sofrer mais. Foi por isso que menti para ela, para protegê-la. Se é assim, então por que sinto que fiz uma das coisas mais idiotas da minha vida?

Eu poderia ter sido rejeitado também. A Bones sempre diz que o amor é uma reação química que acontece no cérebro e tal, talvez ela nem ao menos iria me levar a sério. E mesmo se levasse seria mais provável que simplesmente me dissesse toda a coisa científica de sempre ou que era apenas atração física. Mas por um momento ela olhou para mim como se quisesse dizer que me amava também, mas estivesse com medo de admitir. Afinal, quando eu a chamei de "baby" na clínica, depois daquele maluco ter tentado matá-la, ela não me corrigiu, pelo contrário, se aninhou ainda mais em meus braços. Naquele momento, apesar de toda a preocupação com ela e raiva do desgraçado que a machucou, me senti completo, como se tudo o que quisesse na vida estivesse ali.

O pior é que já me sentia assim antes. Quer dizer, não exatamente assim, mas em menor intensidade o sentimento era o mesmo. Sempre me preocupei com ela, sempre a protegia da melhor maneira que conseguia, inclusive de si mesma, embora isso fosse o mais difícil por conta da teimosia dela em achar que não precisava de proteção. Sempre quis beijá-la de novo, aquilo no Natal dois anos atrás só me deixou com mais vontade de sentir os lábios dela contra os meus. Mas como posso ter certeza se não estou confundindo amor com algo mais simples, mais passageiro? Não me importaria tanto se o único a sair machucado fosse eu, ficaria triste, claro, mas superaria; mas realmente não suporto vê-la sofrer. As poucas vezes em que a vi chorar me partiram o coração. A minha vontade nessas horas era levá-la pra um lugar afastado onde ninguém nunca mais poderia machucá-la, mas como ela nunca faria algo assim tive que me contentar em abraçá-la o mais forte que pude. Então como poderia arriscar? Melhor sofrer em silêncio.

E ainda teve Avalon. Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer com "Tudo acontece, eventualmente". Ela realmente acreditava que o amor que eu sentia por Bones era real e correspondido. Eu também quero acreditar nisso. Se for verdade a espera não vai mudar isso.


End file.
